


La Journée Interminable 无尽一日

by Diana_thebirdhouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Amnesia, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_thebirdhouse/pseuds/Diana_thebirdhouse
Summary: 患有顺行性失忆症的阿不思·邓布利多，与他的同居恋人盖勒特·格林德沃。GGAD无魔法AU。阿不思坐在桌前。他起得比平时早些，披了件袖口绣星星的晨衣，略长的红发没有扎起，在脖颈处柔软地环绕着——阳光给它们镀上了一层金。他的半身都沐浴在朝阳里，远看宛若一尊俊美的雕像。但雕像是不会如喃喃般呼唤爱人名字的；雕像的眼睛也不会从半月眼镜后闪烁狡黠的光芒，不会好似晴朗夏日的海浪。只是——这一次，那片蓝海好像退了潮似的爬上一层忧郁来。阿不思微皱着眉，眼神里带着种怅然若失的茫然。日记摊开在他手边，但他没在读它。“盖勒特？”
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 1





	La Journée Interminable 无尽一日

**Author's Note:**

> *短打的GGAD日常，无刀，能接受设定即可放心阅读。  
> *顺行性失忆症：患者会忘记患病后发生的事，而患病前的记忆及内隐记忆（与学习、技术等有关的记忆）则会得到保留。  
> *非心理学专业人士，文中对失忆症等的描写可能与实际情况存在偏差。

“盖勒特？”

阿不思的呼唤把他从浅眠拉回了现实。盖勒特从床褥间支起身。窗帘已经收了起来，朝阳失去了遮挡，肆意地闯进房间，倾泻了他一身温暖的碎金。

阿不思坐在桌前。他起得比平时早些，披了件袖口绣星星的晨衣，略长的红发没有扎起，在脖颈处柔软地环绕着——阳光给它们镀上了一层金。他的半身都沐浴在朝阳里，远看宛若一尊俊美的雕像。

但雕像是不会如喃喃般呼唤爱人名字的；雕像的眼睛也不会从半月眼镜后闪烁狡黠的光芒，不会好似晴朗夏日的海浪。只是——这一次，那片蓝海好像退了潮似的爬上一层忧郁来。阿不思微皱着眉，眼神里带着种怅然若失的茫然。日记摊开在他手边，但他没在读它。“盖勒特？”

盖勒特于是了然地翻身下床。“我在，阿不思。”他应道，“我在呢。”

他踩上拖鞋，越过床脚堆了满地的书，大步走向阿不思。凑近了，他将手指探入恋人的发间，安抚性地揉了揉，然后托着人的后脑，几乎是半强迫性地把阿不思拥入怀中。

他迷茫的样子真的很迷人——盖勒特一面生气于自己的想法，一面还是忍不住暗自这样想道。他看不到阿不思的脸，但能想到那双蓝眼睛或许吃惊地睁大了一瞬，然后——他感到怀里的人像是在冷天找到了暖炉的猫似的，慢慢放松下来。

-

阿不思像阅读浪漫小说一样将日记本摊在膝头，边读边往自己的茶杯里加糖。“……我和昨天、前天的我一样，依旧觉得你的新衬衫颜色太暗了，盖尔。”他对比着两页日期相连的日记，愉快地评论道，“下次你该叫我帮你挑……”

趁着他翻页的工夫，盖勒特眼疾手快地抢走了糖罐。“你就像在喝糖水了，阿尔。”他对恋人的不快眼神予以不让步的回视。阿不思不再坚持，转手将覆盆子果酱推得离自己近了些。吐司机“叮”地一响。福克斯——两人养的鹦鹉——停下梳理羽毛的动作，发出一声愉快的鸣啭。

阿不思将日记放到桌子一角，好避免纸页被意外溅上紫红色的果酱。盖勒特的视线追寻着他的动作——日记已经积累了小厚半本，最新一页还是大段的空白，只留下一行日期与寥寥数语。一天才刚开始。他能想象到——阿不思旋开笔帽，修长的五指握住墨水笔，就像俊美的贵族青年随意地执着一支手杖；他写下新的日期，但在此之前他得先翻到前一天的日记加以确认。顺行性失忆……

阿不思的记忆停留在了一年前的夏天。他聪明的大脑好像闹起了脾气，不愿再进一步光顾回忆的长廊，在此之后的日子都像是羽毛般不留痕迹地从他面前拂过，只够在日记本上留下只言片语。于是他被困在了那个蝉鸣不歇的悠长夏天，困在了从前——那时候，每一株山毛榉与每一片落叶都有着自己的名字，每一次落日与每一缕朝霞都清晰如昨日。只能抓住这些了——所以他在脑中一遍遍回顾这些没有被遗忘的过去，一遍遍重新勾勒它们的轮廓。小时候最喜欢的藏书阁，阿不福思带年幼的阿利安娜去看他养的山羊，巴希达做的果酱蛋糕，大学里的伙伴举着杜松子酒大笑……还有盖勒特……

他和盖勒特在学校后山的矮坡上奔跑，草地被午后阳光炙烤，隔着鞋底都能感受到暖烘烘的温度。盖勒特是交换生；他想带他爬上高处，一一给他指点校园、钟塔与宁静的镇子，结果反而是盖勒特先拉住他向前跑去，金色的发丝向后飞扬，笑声也像金子般乘风飞去，越过的草坡，散落在空气中。他们跑到树下，盖勒特突然停住步子把人向前一带，阿不思因为惯性朝前踉跄出去，他们一起跌倒在了免于被烈日烘烤的小树荫下，像孩童一样，玩闹过后的气喘吁吁与大笑。阿不思眯着眼睛，感到盖勒特的目光紧随着自己。树冠泻下的斑驳光影打在他的脸上。山峰闪光，山谷宁静，银色的小溪流向金色的大江……[1]

然后树荫与草坡消失了。他睁开眼，意识到自己坐在室内，陌生又熟悉的房间，面容似乎老成了些的盖勒特坐在自己对面，边喝咖啡边读一本书。

他很快明白过来是怎么回事，但缺失记忆的不安还是环绕着他。难以规避的茫然与不适挤压着他的胸腔，在他来得及加以压制前化作对眼前人的呼唤，倾吐而出——“盖勒特？”

于是他的爱人抬起头，用宽慰又不容置疑的口吻答道：“阿尔，我在呢。”

-

盖勒特·格林德沃端着餐盘，皱着眉挤过喧闹的人群。他不什么力就绕开了接待新生的学长学姐。霍格沃兹大学校园算不上很大，常去地的路线他早已摸清。他走出食堂，乘着覆盆子果酱面包的瓷盘与餐具清脆地相碰。建筑外的台阶——阿不思坐在那里，深红的长发随意散着，膝上摊开一本书。午后的阳光从他的金丝眼镜框边缘一闪，像流动的金子。盖勒特没有出声叫他，但他已经抬起头来，冲来人微笑起来。……这是他们的第一次约会。

盖勒特把自己从回忆中拎了出来，鼻间依旧萦绕着阿不思最爱的覆盆子果酱味道。很明显，普鲁斯特现象[2]……这些零零碎碎的片段有时会不听话地突然从脑内浮现，让他觉得自己婆婆妈妈的——盖勒特感受到一种近乎幸福的恼怒。他试图将注意力转回书本，但没有挥去那试图玩弄他记忆的果酱香味。他又听到了阿不思的呼唤声，低低的：“盖勒特？”

“我在，阿尔，我在。”

盖勒特闭上眼，好像又看到了被夏日烘暖的草叶与山毛榉下的细碎阳光。然后他笑着回复阿不思，继续这不断重复的一天。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 出自《浮士德》
> 
> [2] 普鲁斯特现象(Proust phenomenon)：指被熟悉的气味唤起早年回忆，来自于法国文豪、《追忆似水年华》的作者马塞尔·普鲁斯特。


End file.
